


The Life & Times of The Half Blood Prince

by MunAmuser



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Severus Snape, Coercion, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Easter of ‘82, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Marrying a Pure Blood, Metamorphmagus, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Severus Snape, Omega Verse, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Alpha Female Character, Original Female Character - Freeform, Original Metamorphmagus Character, Post Sex Anxiety, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Prince Family - Freeform, Rough Sex, Severus Prince - Freeform, Sexual Coercion, Smut, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunAmuser/pseuds/MunAmuser
Summary: Severus (22) is visited by a Pure Blood Alpha Witch (24) he barely even knows, and who makes a proposition he can hardly refuse.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	The Life & Times of The Half Blood Prince

Earlier that day, Severus had gone out to get groceries, to fill his empty pantry for the Easter Holiday. It was now late afternoon when he’d returned, and the house had seemed normal as usual, he’d even finished putting everything away.

However he wasn’t as alone at home as he thought, for a stranger was sitting at the table. As Severus neared, the mysterious stranger stood up, stepped away from the table, and approached him. Severus resisted the urge to immediately go for his wand; it wouldn’t do to escalate this further if whoever it was wanted to keep this… civil.

Severus found himself looking over an androgynous figure dressed in high quality robes, a Pure Blood then, but one he couldn’t immediately identify. Dark blue eyes looked out at him from a refined but freckled face. A face framed by long red hair, but that hardly said much on whether this was a Witch or Wizard. The really traditional (and eccentric) Pure Bloods liked keeping their hair long even if they were men.

Although… Severus discreetly parted his lips, and scented the air. So close to his own Heat, Severus could smell the heady scent of an Alpha much more clearly than he usually could. 

And then Severus remembered where he’d smelled this scent before. During last year’s Yule Ball at Malfoy Manor an Alpha he didn’t know the name of had sniffed him out as an Omega, and helped him take care of his Heat. It was an embarrassing memory, he shouldn’t have so easily forgotten propriety, and should’ve remembered to keep his own Scent Suppressing Potion on hand even if Lily’s death had thrown him into such turmoil.

Still… did the Alpha think he’d owed them for keeping his Omega status a secret? The closeness of his next Heat also didn’t do anything to put him at ease in regards to the other’s sudden presence in his home either.

Quickly pulling himself together, Severus clasped his hands together and raised a brow at the intruder, and opened up an inquiry on the reason for the Witch’s sudden visit. “Narcissa sent you I presume?” Who else would know where he lived and was a point of commonality? After all, Severus might have been a friend of the Malfoys, but Prewett, as she liked to be called, was Narcissa’s cousin.

“You’re not right exactly, but you’re not wrong either. Narcissa didn’t send me but I did needle her on how to find you.” A crooked grin accompanied her words, dark eyes intent on him.

Severus couldn’t help but notice how tall Prewett was for a Witch when she took a step towards him, because he had to resist taking a step back. Even considering his own considerable height, Prewett had a few inches on him. She had yet to intrude in his personal space and he was loath to be seen as weak.

“Marry me, Severus.” Severus balked at the desire that could be found in her husky voice, and wondered at how he was to defuse this. Some nasty part of him felt like she was lying because he knew what he looked like. 

“Come now, we’ve only just met, hardly spoken more than a handful of words to one another, and I—”

“I’ve spoken to your grandfather and he will offer to legitimize you with the Prince family name if you’re willing to marry a Pure Blood Alpha.”

His mouth went dry, Severus wanted it so bad. Even if only as a Half Blood, but to be considered among the Sacred Twenty-eight; it’d make his life so much easier. 

Then the full weight of it hit him. His grandfather would only recognize him if he were to marry a Pure Blood. Of course, the man who never once came into contact with his mother since he was born, or Severus once in his entire life would only acknowledge him on one condition; Severus’s potential usefulness.

He swallowed, thickly. What did Prewett have that his grandfather would willingly acknowledge him as kin? “And of course you’re the Pure Blood Alpha I’m to marry?” Severus could barely hold back from a grimace; he’d never thought he’d ever marry anyone after Lily, the love of his life, rejected him. 

He also had to think about whether or not getting married would get in the way of his promise to protect Lily’s son. Getting married to a Pure Blood would elevate him in eyes of the Dark Pure Blood Families. To a degree, that is. Plus, Ignatius Prewett and his family wasn’t considered a blood traitor family despite the fact that distant relatives of his had been targeted in the war. 

The corners of Prewett’s lips twitched, amused. “Of course.” 

“Why?” Why would an Alpha want to marry an Omega and not another Alpha? It went against common sense.

“At this age, I’m a spinster. I need to hurry up and marry, but there’s not many British Pure Bloods left, and I thought to search through the Half Bloods for any compatible matches.” I need you just as much as you need me.

Severus didn’t know what to think about her… confession. He was still dazed from the prospect of being recognized as the Half Blood Prince like he’d always fantasized about. He didn’t know what to do, but he didn’t think she was going to ravish him. 

“But mostly, I want you.” Oh. I- 

“I can’t get your scent out of my head since that day.” She was intense, not once breaking eye contact with him. It made him want to look away, but he knew it to be inadvisable. 

“Also, I kept wondering about how sweet you must taste as an Omega.” She looked at him hungrily and licked her lips. 

She took a step forward, and to his embarrassment, Severus took a step backwards. It went on, this poor imitation of a dance until she had him backed up against the wall. Hands pulled on his wrists gently, pulled them level to his head. Thumbs on the insides of his bony wrists, lightly restricting him. As if daring him to break free, but Severus found that he didn’t really want to.

When Prewett’s lips grazed his own, agonizingly tender, his breath caught.

Though he truly became breathless only when she deepened their kiss, impassioned. It was dizzying; their bodies were flushed against one another. In the back of his mind, Severus noticed Prewett using her thumbs to massage his palms, holding them up ever so slightly. It felt good. 

It felt nice actually, but he could feel himself suddenly wanting more. 

Becoming increasingly desperate. A growing, needy desire to be closer, to have her inside him. 

He ground their hips together, and she responded by tightening her hold on his bony wrists. Then she looked at him, and as her gaze pierced him, pinning him in place, she smiled, but it was too sharp, all teeth. It made him want to look away, but when he did, it made her more than a little frustrated, so she gave him a little nip on the skin between his neck and shoulder, and he jumped, surprised. It caused him to look at her with eyes wide, just like Prewett wanted, so she rewarded him by gently rutting against him, and Severus, lost to the sensations, melted into her. 

Even as she Banished his pants to the floor, Severus hadn’t seemed to notice the fact as long as she kept him distracted. Although he had become more desperate for it, helping her grind their hips together. She looked at him, his skin deeply flushed, and wearing nothing but a slightly over large sweater; he looked ready to orgasm without barely having even been touched, she couldn’t wait to ravish him. 

Then she Banished her own pants, and in one quick motion, repositioned his legs and hips so she could fuck him against the wall much easier. Obligingly, he locked his legs around her waist, which allowed for better reach. She roughly penetrated him then, enjoyed being fully sheathed inside of him. Not at all was she surprised to hear him gasping sharply; in fact, she wanted to hear more of the same from him.

Soon enough the air became saturated in the delectable scent of an Omega being bred, his Heat arrived earlier than she thought it would from all of the vigorous stimulation of his prostate (scent) glands. Enticed by the sweet scent, she picked up the pace, building up a nice rhythm.

It seemed like the myth that male Omegas self lubricated wasn’t true after all. He hadn’t yelled out or even let out a groan, but watching as he made faces of both pain and pleasure interested her at a visceral level. 

Having kept his eyes tightly closed the entire time, Severus continued to pant heavily, quietly taking it. In her mind, it made him entirely irresistible and made her want to slam into him even more, even harder than ever before, but she held herself back. 

Thought of something even better to do to him. 

Instead, she waited until he was close, saw him trembling with it, and stopped moving entirely, not providing him with the friction he needed. Of course, she hadn’t pulled out, simply kept from moving while deep inside of him still, consequently no longer keeping his prostate properly stimulated to reach orgasm. 

She watched with satisfaction as his face became pinched, denied sweet release so close to the edge. Slightly confused eyes hazy with sex were directed at her own eyes. 

As if to ask; why did you stop? 

She almost pounded into him then, just for that.

Her ministrations had made him weak, she thought, as she watched him fumble trying to find some form of messy release, but she too took that away from him. She guided his hands away from his hard, increasingly slick dick, and onto her shoulders. Moved the two of them until it was her back pressed against the wall, and her hands running up and down his sensitive ribs. He shivered and looked at her through glassy eyes, disheveled hair making him look freshly fucked.

Hands on his hips, she bucked up against him, encouraging him to do the same until he started rocking his hips in tandem with her thrusts. And just as she wanted, he kept on riding her when she abruptly stopped moving her hips. In fact, he rode her into completion, and made a delicious face while her liquid fire had filled him

She kissed him on the jaw as he moaned, low and deep in his throat, and rode out his own orgasm speared on her still. Severus cummed, the white sticky substance spilling over his own stomach. She pulled out with a wet, lewd sounding squelch, and when he landed to try standing on his own, his legs were like jelly; she had to support him. 

She helped guide him to bed; he thought she would leave then, but she climbed into bed with him and clambered over him. Reflexively, Severus spread his legs for her but wasn’t sure he could last another round even if it was on a bed this time. 

What Severus didn’t know was that she wanted to savor him. Taste him fully. Treasure him.

She rutted him into the bed, and softly coaxed him back into hardness. Right at that moment everything was hypersensitive from earlier, so when she licked at one of his soft nipples, he couldn’t help the embarrassing moan that escaped him. 

“Ahn-!” And although he desired for the moan to die in the back of his throat, his attempts at keeping quiet only seemed to encourage her further. Soon she was lapping at and using her tongue to play with him, and it caused his nipples to harden. She even used her teeth to bite at his tender nipples lightly, making it hard for him to stay quiet. 

She loved the ‘mns’ and ‘ahs’ that slipped unbidden from between his lips and showed his appreciation of her work. She loved it so much she placed her lips over his even as she roughly pinched both of his nipples simultaneously, just so he would moan into her mouth. So she could taste him however briefly.

Even while the tender flesh of his shoulder was bitten into, she kneaded the tense muscles of his arse. She wanted him relaxed; she wanted him to feel good. After a while she slipped a finger in and started milking him, making him squirm in place. Once again the air became saturated in his heady scent, but her fingers soon became wet with slick.

Even as she added fingers to his slick arse, she wondered why he hadn’t self lubricated earlier? Should she finger him beforehand every time then? Oh well, this should make it more enjoyable at least. She slid in, paused to let him adjust, and he moaned throatily as she bottomed out. 

Eventually a pleasant rhythm was found, where she slid in and out, in and out, and bottomed out each time. By the lewd sounds Severus continuously made, it seemed like he found it much more enjoyable than their first time earlier. She might take care to be gentle every time if he kept making these irresistible whimpering noises.

His orgasm seemed to rock him more satisfyingly too. Soon the sheets had become sticky with a copious amount of both cum and slick, but she didn’t stop there. She chased after her own elusive orgasm without increasing the pace too much. Incidentally, she gave him another orgasm before she finished spilling her load inside of him, collapsing on top of him to enjoy her post orgasm glow.

A while after Prewett had left, Severus laid in bed, thoughts spiraling. He didn’t know what to think, how to feel. Or why he just jumped into bed with somebody he barely even knew, a stranger even. A stranger he was to marry. 

It wasn’t because of anything magic related, he could recognize the signs and this wasn’t it. He’d just done it, without even knowing why.

Coitus with a stranger and he didn’t even know why. Or if what Prewett had said was even true. Why had he laid with her as if they were already man and wife before even verifying it for truth? What does that even mean? To marry a stranger? He’d never even put much thought to it, sure from a young age that he’d marry for love. And now he was to marry Prewett, an Alpha who’d once shown him kindness. 

Unless she had lied just to use him, that is. God, he wanted to be acknowledged as a Prince so badly that he would whore himself out, would he?

Even if what she said were true, but had wanted to see how he was in bed before committing to anything? Now that Prewett realized how inexperienced he actually was, she’d change her mind. Rethink tying the knot with someone so… sexually unappealing. He would never find someone else even willing to give him the time of day, and his childhood dream would stay just that, a dream.

Or maybe Prewett really had lied to him about being in contact with Severus’s grandfather, and this had been a prank meant to belittle him.

Furthermore, hadn’t Prewett even told him she was using him? Told him she wanted to see what an Omega tasted like before she had to marry someone for real, someone who obviously wouldn’t be him.

And then Severus remembered the noises he’d made. Earlier it had felt wonderful, but now he realized how shameful he'd been, making those lewd noises.

He should’ve kept quiet, should’ve just swallowed it.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who wants to know: some of the tags are there just in case, but I don’t think it’s ever going so far as Prewett forcing themself on Severus, but it is coercion, to a degree, because Severus wants to carry the Prince name, and he doesn’t think there’s anybody he could marry who’s also a Pure Blood. 
> 
> However most of the Referenced Tag things are there for a reason. Mostly had to do with how it’s an AU and how Severus because he’s an Omega. Something which most people keep secret, if they are an Omega.
> 
> Yep, Prewett is like Tonks and prefers to go by their last name.
> 
> Also when Severus said Prewett helped him with his Heat last Yule Ball, he means she gave him a potion to hide it. They’ve never had sex before this. 
> 
> Also, does anybody else find it weird that during his time at Hogwarts, Severus was friends with Bellatrix and her husband even though they’re both 9 years older than him? Suspicious. Although I guess you can say they could’ve just been recruiting for Moldypants.


End file.
